yanderefandomcom-20200223-history
Planet Janet
' Planet Janet' is a talking planet who appears in the episode, "The Lonely Planet". She is the Yandere to Wander. Janet is voiced by Kari Wahlgren. ' Biography' Janet is a talking planet who can transform her environment based on how she's cared for. She is a very sweet, lovable person who will take care of you, and give you whatever you want. However, she can become easily obsessed. Once when Janet falls in love with you, you can't escape her. She vows to have you all to herself, forever, and threatens to kill anybody that she fears as a threat and takes you away. But, after she met Maurice the moon, who evolved from a lava rock, he happily became her companion. The two of them are happily in love. Yandere Traits ' Janet is deeply obsessed with Wander. She developed feelings for him, which leads to her becoming possessive, and determined to make Wander love her. Janet becomes jealous at Sylvia, believing she has interfered with her relationship with Wander, Using deadly challenges, she attempts to kill Sylvia to prevent her from taking her true love. Janet will do anything for Wander, To ensure he wouldn't leave her, she creates a small cottage dedicated to Wander, and traps him. Inside, Wander becomes scared by the obsessed shrine decor, he gives Janet compliments on being a lovely planet, but, Sylvia and him had to be on their way, after he says this, Janet gets very angry, ordering her vines to attack Wander and capture him. Janet lies to Wander Sylvia "left", and now they are together until the end of time. Janet blooms herself into a beautiful rose, attempting to force Wander to marry her, Sylvia comes out from the floor and attacks her, rescuing Wander. The two friends try to escape Janet, but, she transforms into a molten lava planet, shooting lava to stop them, and to prevent Wander from escaping her heart. '''Trivia ' * Kari Wahlgen, the actress that plays Janet, also plays Snake in "Fish Hooks", and Little Suzy in "Phineas and Ferb". '' * Since's Lord Dominator wants to destroy the galaxy, Janet was probably killed, but, she wasn't. Janet was married to Maurice, and they went on there honeymoon. * She can be described as a Yandere, a person that seems innocent. but, can become very dangerous if somebody takes the attention of her loved one. * Janet is similar to Berry, and World from, "''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends". '' * The title refers to Janet, who is lonely, and want's Wander to be with her. * This is the first time someone forces Wander and Sylvia apart, and the first time someone has a crush on Wander. Also, in this episode, Wander and Sylvia say "I love you" to each other. * Several of the pictures of Wander in the cottage are of him from past episodes. * Janet's Rose could be a resemblance to "Audrey ll" from, ''"Little Shop of Horror's!". * The phrase, "There isn't a mountain too high, a valley too low, or a river too wide", ''is a reference to the lyrics from, "''My Best Buddy", ''in the episode, "''The Pet" ''. * Janet is the second antagonist to turn good. The first was Westley from, ''“The Little Guy”. 'Quotes ' '''Meeting Janet Wander: '''Guhh. There's gotta be somethin' nice to say about this cold, drab, dreary, and empty place. ''(Pauses) ''Hmm..."Though plain and simple, this cute little planet has tons of potential, with room to grow"! '''Janet: ''(Gasps) You really think so? (Giggles) You really think I’m… cute? '' Wander: '''Also, it talks. Hello, planet. I’m Wander. What’s your name? '''Janet: ''Oh! Um… I’m afraid I don’t know. I never needed a name before. Though I do believe I’ve always liked the name ”Janet”. '' Wander: '''Nice to meet you, Planet Janet. '''Janet: ''Oh, and I’m ever so delighted to meet you, Wander. Oh, please forgive me ghastly appearance; If I knew someone was coming, I would’ve gussied up a bit! Though why would I even bother? It’s not like I had any visitors. (flower droops) Ever. '' Wander: '''Well, that is some short of shame! Those folks don’t know what they’re missin’! '''Janet: ''Oh, Wander. '' Watching The Sunsets ''' '''Wander: ''(Sighs) Janet, I don’t know how this day could get ''any ''better! '''Janet: 'I do. '' '''Wander: '''Sylvia… This - now - look - see! '''Sylvia:' Uh, hey. Soooo, Janet, you think I ''could get a boost, or somethin'? '''Janet: '(Dryly) Oh, uh, sure. Of course. '' '''Sylvia:' I'm comin', Wander! (Laughs, a small bush only elevates Sylvia’s feet) ''Really? '''Janet: 'So, Wander. What do you think? (Chuckles) '' '''Wander: '''Janet, I have seen a lot of sunsets in my travels, but yours takes the cake, the icing, and the cherry on top! ''(smiles brightly) '' '''Janet: 'Oh, Wander. Hearing you say that melts my already molten core! '' '''Staying Overnight ' Janet: ''Oh, Wander, I can’t tell you how simply wonderful it’s been to have you here. You make me feel like a newly formed celestial body! Today was like my Big Bang all over again! '' Wander: '''Aww, thanks, Janet. ''We ''had fun today, too. Right, Sylvia? '''Sylvia: '''Oh, is - is “fun” the word we’re setting on here? '''Janet: ''You know, the fun doesn’t have to end. You could… stay. '' Wander: '''That’s a great idea! We’ll stay - '''Sylvia: '''Tonight! ''(acting) ''We’ll… stay tonight. And then tomorrow, we ''really ''have to go. '''Janet: ''Well. That settles that then. '' (The wind blows out the fire all over Sylvia, leaving her face covered in smoke and her eyes red. She coughs) '' '''Janet: 'Thank you for giving me the greatest day of my life, Wander. '' '''Wander: '''And don’t forget Sylvia. '''Janet: '(Lowly) Oh… I won’t. '' '''Breakfast Time' Janet: ''Good morning, my wonderful Wander. '' Wander: '''Mornin’, Janet. Where’s Sylvia? '''Janet: ''Oh, she went for a climb. And then a hike. And then a swim. (Sing song) Who wants Breakkis? '' Wander: '''Pancakes! Well, aren’t you the hostess with the mostest. '''Janet: ''All for my guest whom I love the best! '' Wander: ''(Mouth full) I can’t wait for Sylvia to get back! ''(Chomp) ''If there’s one thing I know about Sylvia, is that exercise makes her huuuugry! ''(Chomp) ''If there’s ''two ''things I know about Sylvia, is that she loooves havin’ her snout scratched! ''(Chomp) ''If there’s ''three ''things I know about Sylvia - '''Janet: 'ENOUGH!!! There will be... enough for Sylvia when she gets back. Now, how ‘bout dessert? Wander: '''Wow! Y’all have pie after breakfast? '''Janet: ''Wander, my darling, as long as you stay here, you can have whatever you want. '' Unusual Surprise Wander: ''(Sighs) That was delec-ticious. '''Janet: 'A combination of “Delectable“ and “Delicious“? '' '''Wander: '(Nods) '' '''Janet: 'Oh-ho! I knew it! We know each other so well! (Laughs) '' '''Wander: '''I haven’t had a meal that good since we camped out on Binglebop and Sylvia made waffles. Speaking of Sylvia, I need to walk off this breakfast belly. Maybe I’ll go take a hike, see if I can’t find her! '''Janet: 'Go? Why would you need to… go anywhere? '' ''(The vines carry Wander to some bushes, and let go of him, they pull the bushes apart, revealing a small cottage) '' '''Janet: 'D-Do you like it? Y-You like it, don’t you? Tell me you like it! Please! '' '''Sylvia: '(In the distance) '''WAAAAAAAAANDEEEEERRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''' Wander: '''Sylvia! '''Janet: ''Sylvia?! '' (Just as Wander turns around, a tree rises up underneath Sylvia, sending her upward) '' '''Janet: 'Just...one...second, Wubsy. I’ll be right with you. Janet And Sylvia, Again ''' '''Janet: ''I GAVE YOU THE CHANCE TO LEAVE IN ONE PIECE! BUT YOU JUST WUV YOUR WITTLE WANDER, HUH?! WELL, NOW… THIS! IS! HAPPENING!!! '' (Sylvia runs away as a chasm follows her, then, she falls into it, it appears to be a mouth and Janet “swallows“ her and turns upright) '' '''Janet: 'So long, Sylvia! It was so nice to eat you! (burps, green gas comes out of her to show that it smells bad) Whoop! ‘Scuse me! '' '''Inside The Cottage ' Wander: '''Uh, Janet, you are a lovely planet, you really are, but… Sylvia and I should probably be on our way. '''Janet: ''SYLVIA, SYLVIA, SYLVIA!! '' (Wander shrieks as the vines nail into the ground around him) '' '''Janet: 'YOU KNOW WHAT SYLVIA DID?! SHE LEFT!!!! '' '''Wander: '''She - would never! '''Janet: 'YES! SHE LEFT YOU HERE! AND NOW, IT’S JUST YOU AND ME, WANDER! UNTIL THE END! OF! '''TIME!!!!!! ''' Escaping Janet Wander: '''Sylvia! '''Sylvia: '''There isn’t a chasm deep enough! Come on, Wander, let’s orb! '''Janet: ''YOU‘RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH MY WANDY-WUBSY-WOO-WOO!!!! '' The Happy Ending ''' '''Wander: '''Hey, Janet. '''Janet: ''Hey. Sorry I got a little weird. '' Wander: '''What?! Noooooo! ''(Blows raspberry) '' '''Janet: ''I was wrong to try and force you to love me. All I ever wanted was a friendship like you and Sylvia have. But... I guess that’s not in the stars for me. '' Maurice: ''Hello! I am Maurice, your moon.'' Janet: ''Oh...charmed! '' Maurice: ''I don’t mean to be forward, but I find myself... very attractive to you - '' Janet: ''Oh, you! (Giggles) '' Maurice: ''You, Janet, are my world. '' Wander: ''(whispering) Should we say goodbye? '''Sylvia: '''No, Let’s...let ‘em have their space. '''Maurice: 'Oh, Janet. Your southern hemisphere is so curvilinear! Janet: ''Oh! You keep talking like that your gonna melt my polar ice caps! '' Janet's Planet’s ' In the episode, Janet is a talking planet, and her planet's take on different forms, here are all of planet's Janet has transformed into. '''Dark Gloomy Planet ' Her first appearance looks like a dark planet surrounded by a gray scale sky which including a pink rose sitting on the ground. 'Beach Planet ' She changes her planet to a dark planet to an ocean with a bunch of trees and bushes on the shore next to the water. 'Forest Planet ' Next, she changes into a tall mountain after that she rises Wander as a tree as soon he reaches top the day transitions to sunset making the landscape now sporting a forest. 'Sunny Meadow Planet ' This Planet became a quite beautiful meadow with trees, plant life, and a beautiful bright sunny sky, the perfect place where you can relax, or being close to somebody you love. 'Rock and Meadow Planet ' This planet appears when Janet becomes very violent to Sylvia as she unleashed giant killer stalagmites to frighten Sylvia away until she fell into a deep chasm, and Janet "ate" her up now, it was a meadow planet. 'The Cottage ' Janet creates a small cottage for Wander and holds him captive. Wander becomes scared by the obsessed shrine dedicated to him. He compliments on Janet telling her she's a lovely planet, but, Janet gets angry after Wander mentions he and Sylvia haft to leave, Janet lies to him, that Sylvia "left". And, now, Janet can have Wander all to herself...Forever! 'Molten Lava Volcano Planet ' After Sylvia rescues Wander, both of them escape Janet, but, she wasn't going to let Sylvia take away her true love. Janet'' turns to a molten lava planet accommodating threesome of volcanoes in order to prevent Wander and Sylvia from leaving. '''Rose Flower Planet ' Janet's Planet transforms once again after meeting Maurice. This time, it transforms into a planet blooming beautiful roses and flowers, when Maurice was complimenting on her, she says, "Oh! You keep talking like that your gonna melt my polar ice caps!~" '' '''Yandere Captive (Wander Over Yonder AU!) ' Janet is the main antagonist in the Yander Captive AU. In this alternative universe, she captures Wander and keeps him all to herself. Wander had to admit that living with Janet isn’t always easy, especially as her “Yandere Captive”. 'Story ' ”It has been months ever since’s Janet had captured Wander and took him prisoner. The planet is very delighted that Wander and her are finally together. Wander still doesn’t believe that his partner, Sylvia has “left” him forever he refused to give up hope. Janet ties a little bell around his neck so he’ll look even more cute. Wander doesn’t mind it one bit Janet likes to have fun with her special guest, Sometimes she would even pretend to ”destroy” him just for laughs. Wander must try to escape Janet without her noticing while also trying to deal with her as the planet’s “Yandere Captive.” '' ' Origin ' This Wander Over Yonder AU, Yandere Captive was created by M2M FilmsCMC (Adia). She discovered that there wasn’t any Janet The Planet AU’s going around because most fans didn’t really like Janet, due to her insane obsession with Wander, and her violent jealousy towards Sylvia. But she decided to do one. Giving her first AU it’s title: “Yandere Captive” In this AU, Janet holds Wander captive for many months, vowing, that she's the only one that can love Wander. Wander tries to be brave during his days as this Yandere’s hostage. However, it isn’t easy as it looks. She started drawing Wander and Janet doing all kinds of fun things, but, whenever, Wander mentions Sylvia, or trying to escape. Janet madly explodes in rage and anger, telling Wander, he will never leave her alone forever. '''Yandere Captive Quotes ' 'The Beautiful Morning. ' '''Wander: ''(Yawns) Good morning, you delightful new day! Wow, I just had the craziest dream! I was dreaming that me and Sylvia were playing in a colorful meadow on this amazin‘ planet we found! All of a sudden, I couldn‘t find Sylvia anywhere! Then, these pointy vines come out of the ground, they captured me and I thought Janet held me captive in her… ''(He look’s around the room, realizing he‘s still inside Janet’s cottage. Wander sighs) ''Oh, I guess my dream some how turned into a nightmare. A scary nightmare, That’s for sure. '''Janet: 'Good morning, my dear Wander! Did you sleep well? '' '''Wander: '''Mornin’, Janet. Great to see you bright and early! You look beautiful today! '''Janet: 'Oh, Wander. You always know what to say to make my heart all warm and cozy!~ Come on, sweetie. I have a great big plate of pancakes waiting for you! Wander: '''The breakfast you cook for me are very tasty, Janet! But, I think maybe Sylvia and I would like to go out and eat our breakfast. You know, maybe to Slarnack’s Deli or Bloyd’s Diner! Well, I’m not sure which one we could’ve eaten at. Maybe, Sylvia can choose. Maybe, I can go take a lovely morning hike and see if I can find her… '''Janet: ''SHE’S GONE, WANDER! SYLVIA LEFT YOU! SHE NEVER CARED FOR YOU OR LOVED YOU! I LOVE YOU!~ I WON’T LET SYLVIA AND ANY GIRL TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME, WANDER! YOU BELONG HERE! HERE! WITH ME! YOUR ALL MINE… AND MINE ALONE!!!!!!!! '' Wander: '''Sorry, Janet. I didn’t mean to get ya all upset. How about we go eat that delicious breakfast of yours? '''Janet: ''Sound’s like a plan! Come on, Wandy! '' Wander: ''(Thinking) Don’t worry, Sylvia will come for me, she'll rescue me. I'm not gonna give up hope! '' Janet: ''So, Wander… You ready for my delicious pancake breakfast from your favorite planet who love’s you the best? '' Wander: 'Sure, Janet. Let’s dig in!! '''The Bell Caller. ' '''Janet: ''Wait, Wander! I have a gift for you that'll make my special guest extra cute! '' Wander: '''Janet, what if I don't like it? '''Janet: ''Wander, you'll love it! Come along sweetheart!~ '' Wander: '''Janet, why did you put a bell caller 'round my neck? '''Janet: ''Oh, I wanna make you extra cute. (Giggles) YOU LOOK SO ADORABLE!!~ '' Wander: '''Well, thank you, Janet. But, how dose this make me look extra cute? '''Janet: ''You look adorable with it, Wander. It's just my way of showing my love and affection for you, my sweetheart!~ (Laughs) '' Wander: '''If it make's you happy, Janet. Then, I'm happy too! '''Janet: ''Oh, Wander. Your too sweet to me, darling! I love you!~'' Wander: '''I love you too, Janet! (Chuckles) '''She Left You... ''WITH ME!! '' Wander: ''(Sitting on a hill, admiring a sunset) Wow, Janet! This is a beautiful sunset. It's even more beautiful then anything that you've ever done for me. '''Janet: 'Thank you, Wander. I'm glad you enjoy them. I'm so happy to provide anything that you want, my sweet!~ '' '''Wander: '''This has been loads of fun, Janet! ''(Walks off the hill) ''I think I gotta be goin' now. '''Janet: 'Why do you have to leave, Wander? You can have everything you want here forever. '' '''Wander: '''I know you hate it when I leave you. ''(Sighs) ''Look, Janet, your the greatest planet ever in the whole galaxy. We've done lot's of great things together. But, I'm sorry, Janet. I can't stay. Sylvia and I, we gotta be on our way. '''Janet: 'DO I NEED TO TELL YOU THIS AGAIN?!! '' '''Wander: '''Janet, what's the matter? I didn't mean to get you upset. Sylvia's my best friend and I gotta go find her... '''Janet: 'Sylvia, SYLVIA, '''SYLVIA!!!!! '''YOU DON'T NEED HER ANYMORE, WANDER! SHE'S GONE! SYLVIA LEFT YOU! SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK FOR YOU! '' '''Wander: '''Janet, Sylvia my friend, She's a great person once you get to know her. I'm sure if you give her a chance, you'll really love her, just like she loves her best friend in the entire... '''Janet: ''ENOUGH! ''SHE LEFT YOU...'''WITH ME!!!!!! '''SHE HATE'S YOU! WANDER, I'M THE ONLY FRIEND YOU'LL EVER NEED! I CAN GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME, WANDER! SYLVIA! IS!! '''GONE!!!!! '''YOU'LL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN! YOU DON'T BELONG TO HER ANYMORE! YOU! BELONG! HERE! WITH! '''ME!! '''NOW, YOU AND ME WILL BE TOGETHER '''FOREVER!!!!!!!! '''WHY CAN'T YOU BE HAPPY WITH ME?!!! Aren't I enough? (cries softly) '' '''Wander: ''(Sighs) I have to do what's right... Janet, I'll be happy to still spend time with you, and I can leave tomorrow morning. '''Janet: 'Oh, Wander, I knew you wouldn't... Wait, THIS MUST BE A TRICK! ARE YOU TRICKING ME!? Wander: '''No, it's not a trick, Janet. You still need my help. I promise, I'll never leave you. '''Janet: ''Well, if you really wanna do that. Then, I'll support you.'' Wander: ''(Sighs) Thank's, Janet. But, just try not to get too clingy... '''Janet: ''WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!!!! ''' Wander: ''(Scared) Uh, Nothin'! ''(chuckles) '' '''I'll Never Give Up Hope... ' Janet: ''Good night, Wander. Hope you have sweet dreams, my love!~ '' Wander: '''Good night, Janet. See ya in the mornin'! '''Janet: ''I love you, my wonderful Wander!~'' (Janet's vine shuts the door quietly, Wander turns around towards the window. He sighs) Wander: 'Sylvia's not gone... She has to be out there, somewhere, searching for me. I know Janet says that Sylvia left me. But, Sylvia would NEVER leave me! No, She wouldn't leave me forever! I know she's out in the galaxy lookin' around for her best friend in the entire universe! I'll stay with Janet no matter how long it take's! I don't care if we reach the end of time. I'll never give up hope! I'll get outta this place. Sylvia will rescue.... ''(Suddenly, the entire rooms starts to rumble. Wander becomes shocked until he hears Janet's angry voice) '''Janet: ''(In rage) WANDER, ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SYLVIA AGAIN?!?!?!!!!!!!'' Wander: '''No, Janet, I wasn't talkin' 'bout her! I swear on my warm beatin' heart! You can go back to sleep, I'll keep it down. '''Janet: ''Great! Oh, Wander. I can't wait for tomorrow. We're gonna have loads of fun together forever! Now, Have a good night sleep, my darling!~'' Wander: ''(Sighs) Whew! Thank goodness that's over! She's right, I should get some sleep. ''(He starts to close his eyes. but, he says one more thing before falling asleep) Wander: ''(Whispering) Don't worry, Sylvia... We see each other again. Because, There's isn't a mountain too high, a valley too low, or a river too wide to keep apart a pair of pals like You and I! '' (Wander falls sleep, smiling. Then, he sings softly...) Wander: ''"Oh, Wander Over Yonder"'' "And Check Out This And That" "If You Wander Over Yonder" "Best Be Sure To Wear Your Hat" '' ''"All The Things That You Will See" '' "''And You'll Certainly Be Free" "If You Wander Over Yonder Just And Me!" Wander: ''(Whispering) I Love You, Sylvia. '' The End Category:Cartoon Yandere Category:Female Yandere Category:Manipulative Yandere